Don't Mess With the BDA!
by Drauchenfyre
Summary: Ever wonder why Voldie & Co. never attacked the Grangers? The answer: Professional Courtesy!


**Don't Mess With the BDA!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by Drauchenfyre

Characters: Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy

Summary: Ever wonder why Voldie & Co. never attacked the Grangers? Answer: Professional courtesy!

STORY:

Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka the Dark Lord Voldemort, sat upon his throne pondering. He needed a plan by which to cut off Potter's support further. Lucius had done brilliantly in turning Fudge and Umbridge against the Boy-Who-Lived, but Potter still had his friends. Having read the reports from his spies in Hogwarts (after filtering the hatred/jealousy out of Severus and Draco's reports), he had come to the conclusion that the most vital of Potter's supports was the Mudblood, Hermione Granger. Time for a plan.

"Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have you had any success in locating Potter's Mudblood?"

"I... I researched the possibility of attacking Granger sir, but stumbled across a most disturbing discovery, that leads me to believe we would be best avoiding that avenue."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, would bring you to that conclusion?"

"I've discovered that attacking Granger or her parents would be a direct violation of the Dark Accords of 1232, my Lord."

Voldemort hissed through his teeth. This was serious. "Are you certain, Lucius? Granger is associated with another Dark Organization?"

"Not just any Dark Organization, my Lord. Both of Granger's parents, Daniel and Emma Granger, are senior members in good standing of the British Dental Association!"

Gasps rippled around the room. Potter's Mudblood... a daughter of Dentists?

"Um, my Lord?"

Both Lucius and Voldie looked up to see George Goyle standing there with a not-so-bright look on his face (nothing unusual), and holding up his hand like a schoolboy asking a question.

"What's the Dark Accords?"

Lucius looked around the room and, while most Deez in the room appeared to know full well what the Accords were, neither was Goyle's the only look of confusion. "My Lord, if I may explain to Goyle and others in the room who do not know?"

Voldemort looked around and also acknowledged that there were those who did not understand. That could cause problems. "Proceed, Lucius."

Lucius stood and, in a formal yet captivating manner, began a History lesson that proved, if he ever got out of the Psycho-Killer business, he could make a serious go at a career in Teaching (Hey, look at who else Dumbledore had hired! Lucius wouldn't even be the first Death Eater on staff!).

"At the dawn of the thirteenth century, the Dark Side was struggling against an organized and united Light Side. The leaders of the Dark Organizations at the time discussed this, and determined that their Organizations were too busy squabbling amongst themselves to make any headway against the Light, and the Dark was, in fact, losing ground. In 1232, a man known as Alistaire Black proposed an agreement between the Dark Organizations and, on August 5 of that year, the leaders of the Dark in Europe, Asia and Africa signed what became known as the Dark Accords. Essentially, the Accords were a standard treaty between the Dark Organizations of the time- and those that would come in later years- that would forbid interference in each others' designs. Fighting between Dark Organizations was only permissable in disputes over territory."

Lucius took a deep, calming breath, then continued. "The British Dental Association is the current form of a Dark Organization that predates the Accords by centuries. They were heavily involved in both the Crusades and the Inquisitions in centuries gone by. They are experts in pain, and have refined their techniques over centuries. They manage to stay out of territorial disputes by the simple expedient of not controlling any territory, but instead filling a niche market and necessary service to other Dark Organizations- they are, put simply, Interrogators and Torturers, of the highest caliber."

Lucius glared around the room. "Despite the fact that they work mostly in the 'legitimate' face of the organization, the fact remains that Doctors Daniel and Emma Granger are still senior members in good standing of a Dark Organization far older than ours. Any attack on the Doctors Granger- or their only child- would be seen as an act of aggression by the Death Eaters against the BDA and, therefore, a direct violation of the Accords. As stipulated, the Death Eaters would not only be cut off from all support by the other signatory Dark Organizations, but they would actively hunt us for the violation. Potter and Dumbledore would be the least of our problems. We would have to deal with attacks from every Dark Organization in Europe- the Neo-Nazis, the Mafia, the International Association of Mimes- and would be wiped out to the last man, woman or child for our presumption. For the good of our cause, we must steer wide around the Grangers."

Shock passed across George Goyle's face as he and the others in the room absorbed this information. He may not be the brightest candle in the chandelier, but George understood the information Lucius had just given him. From his son's reports, George knew the Granger girl was intelligent, loyal, attractive, and now he finds out she's the daughter of Dentists? George thought hard for a minute (Hector Crabbe, to his left, started choking on the smoke coming out his ears), then came to a decision. He'd have to talk with his wife Karyn, she was smarter than him (not that that took much), but maybe he should extend a betrothal offer to the Granger girl for his son Gregory, maybe get some brains and talent back in the bloodline.

After all, purity only took you so far.

END


End file.
